Back from the past
by Green Tima
Summary: (KP? crossover) We use to be 3 ordinary Teenagers and a Mole Rat, till we meet some new friends from out of town....


Disclaimer- I don't own KP, or the other franchise (I can't say anymore till later)

-------------------------------------------

"Let me see if I understand this, we're walking into a dormant volcano because Wade say's he's picked up an energy signature?"

"Pretty much Ron, yes," Kim was shaking her head, she didn't like this anymore than Ron did. Nothing about this made sense, Wade had run off some story about this possibly being a new hide out for Drakken, but she could tell he was keeping something from them. Something about this was important, something he couldn't, wouldn't tell them, something that she had a feeling was going to end badly.

"I'm going to say it again this is a bad idea Kim, a very bad idea."

Running her hand along the outside of the volcano before them, "You'll get no argument from me," as she felt something move under her palm, jumping back. Before she could say anything the rock face cracked and slide open revealing a metal hallway approximately fifteen feet high and wide enough for a Semi.

"Ok maybe Wade was right about this being one of Drakkens lairs, defiantly has the high giant robot ceiling," as the two walked in.

"Creepy," as Rufus crawled up to Ron's shoulder

"You took the word out of my mouth Rufus," as Kim looked around, "this doesn't feel like a Drakken base, this doesn't feel like anything we've dealt with before."

The More they walked the more they began to feel uneasy, everything about the base seemed off, it was devoid of people, everything seemed to be larger than it should be, and some how more advanced. From what they could guess the power wasn't at full strength, there was enough to power the lights, but not enough to power the computers or the doors, so those that were shut stayed that way.

"So anyone have any idea what we're dealing with?" Ron had finally had enough, he was half expecting some alien monster to pop out and kill them all, and it was really putting him on edge.

"Not a clue, but I don't think we're in any danger," looking down the corridor seeing two diverging hallways, "Ok, Ron Rufus take the left, I'll go right, we meet back here in a in few minutes."

"You sure about this Kim?" Getting a Slasher moment vibe from the plan.

"Ron, we've been all over this place, and no ones here, I think it's safe to split up, now get going," turning from her partner and heading down the hall.

"These are the days it just doesn't pay to wake up," as Ron shrugged and started walking, Rufus on his shoulder.

Kim wasn't sure how long or far she went, but everything remained constant through her trip, same oversized consoles, same feeling that this base had been empty quite a while, same doors, she couldn't opens. She thought she was lucky when she finally found the door at the end of the hallway open far enough for her to slip through.

What she found she didn't believe, they were huge and filled the floor of the room. Their size and color varied, but Kim could tell they were all powerful, more so than anything she had seen on earth up till that point.

"beep beep"

She jumped slightly as her kimmunicator went off, pulling it out Ron's face filled the screen.

"Get down here KP, now," his voice slow, and almost painfully even.

"What ever it is it can wait Ron, I.."

"Trust me KP, this will top anything your seeing," the screen going dark

Shaking her head, Kim turned around, humoring her partner, whatever he had found it was a cheap imitation to what she was seeing.

That thought lasted till she received her first glimpse at what Ron had seen.

They towered over her, different colors and shapes, yet each strikingly familiar.

"This can't be happening," it was all she could say.

"Try again KP, this is defiantly happening," as Ron walked towards her, "so does this beat what ever you saw?"

"Oh yeah,, but how is this possible?"

"I think you better ask Wade, he sent us on this goose chase."

----------------------------

Paul sat in his chair hoping things were go as planned. His son was a smart boy, but still he couldn't be sure everything would go as planned till it happened. He'd left digital clues for Wade, implying where his son should look, what to look for, but did his best to keep himself out of the actual work.

A part of him wanted desperately to be there with them, to see what would happen, to see if his friends were OK, but he'd gotten older, and this was a young persons game, and he trusted that Wade and his friends could keep them safe.

He still remembered that day, when they had walked in, everything so still and calm, then David found them, and screamed despite himself. They were still, not moving, not breathing, but alive, all of them frozen in place, the victims of a device they couldn't understand. But on the plus side they were all frozen, preventing a power shift on earth from either force, but it was a small comfort.

It had taken him years to understand what was going on, that the device that had done this wasn't permanent, that it was on a timer counting down to the exact second they would all be free. That time was approaching, if he was right in a few hours they'd all be free, years in the futures, lost alone, and cut off all they knew. He couldn't be the one down there and remain safe, but Kim and Ron were another matter, they were fast, tough, young. They had seen strange things in their life, there was a good chance they could help them, provided they all lived though the reanimation, and if the scene was truly as bad as he remembered that was a very big 'if'.

In retrospect he should have told them, but no one had told him, or the others what they were getting into that fateful night. If the kids were truly as good as he had been lead to believe from his son they'd be able to handle themselves, they'd know who to side with, and they'd be able to convince his friends that they could be trusted.

---------------------------------------

Within the volcano a machine counted down, in a language few on earth understood, and rather than still having a few hours left, it only had a few minutes.

------------------------------

Yeah that's it, the end of chapter one. What's the second franchise, well that will be revealed in ch. 2, but I have left enough clues for some sharp eyed TV fan to make an educated guess as to the other show that will be a party to my madness


End file.
